Unforgettable
by FleurDeMer
Summary: How a future's heroine called Eunice Malfoy came to exist, and an unforgettable romance that will forever live in a memory of a wise mediwitch and a broom shed.


**Unforgettable**

_Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable, though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more..._

Draco Malfoy, a slut and a cheap prostitute was lying asleep in a bed.  
The bed was located in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Draco Malfoy, you see, just had his third baby. By himself. A fruit of his own male pregnancy. A beautiful girl.

One day this baby will grow up to be a beautiful woman, with extraordinary talent.  
She will die to save the world.

Eunice Malfoy. Memorize that name.

Draco Malfoy's boyfriend, or Boyfran, as he loved to call him, Harry Potter, was standing outside hospital, smoking with Ginny Weasley. This new baby, Eunice, was his too. He personally conceived it with Draco on a stormy night.

"You want more, you slutty cock-slut?", Harry was screaming back then, as he rammed his fertile cock into Malfoy's moist greedy hole.

Eunice will never know the all-consuming passion she was conceived in herself.  
She'll die at a young age, saving the world, you see.  
She'll die in America.

Draco woke up with a start.  
It was twilight, and he knew he had to eat something. Something raw.  
He put on his dressing gown and went searching for some blood.

Draco Malfoy was not only a slut and a prostitute, he was also a werempire. Very rare type of creature, which was created if a vampire and a werewolf simultaneously had rough sex with a descendant of a veela.

Draco found his boyfriend in the nursery hallway, looking at baby Eunice with an expression of tender love. In his hands was a pink teddy bear. Draco tugged at his robe sleeve, dragging him roughly into a nearby broom closet.

Pink teddy was left laying on the floor, forgotten. Just like Eunice. It was sex-slash-feeding time for mommy Draco.

"Do you have it" Draco whispered softly into his lover's left ear, "Do you have my wand?"  
He ripped Harry's clothes with super human strength,  
"Mommy wants his wand! Ah-", he took Harry's swollen cock, guiding it into his own waiting, greedy hole. Groans of pleasure and smell of sex filled the tiny room.

If an unsuspecting person passed by, he or she would think the broom closet was an epicenter of a violent earthquake. But no, that was just Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fucking, giving wand to one another in turn. They had to do it at least seven times a night, or Draco's hunger wouldn't be satisfied. His werempire needs would make him go and find someone else to fuck. That's why he was a prostitute sometimes.  
He'd put some lip gloss on his pink lips, go to a gay bar and then he'd find a bloke or two to shag all night long.  
Harry didn't aprove of that. But what could he do? It was a need. Draco's gay best friend and ex boyfrend no. 256, Blaise, told him that thousands of times.

Harry, in desperation, employed Charlie Weasley's services for a while. Charlie was known in wizarding world for his gay sex skills and stamina, and he was, after all, family.  
It all fell apart when he knocked up Draco for the second time. Harry killed a unicorn the day he found out. It was too much.  
Hagrid was so sad, he took off his pants and other clothes and wailed. Aragog's death didn't affect him so deeply. He thought Harry must've had something to do with dissapearance of unicorns around the world. He knew, just like everybody else, about Draco's sluttyness. It made sense at the time.  
Harry did, after all, kill his and Draco's adored cats, Paris and Hilton when he found out about the first baby. Daily Prophet had a special issue about that event. What was destroying a specie of virginal and pure creatures to him? Nothing, he had the power, and a motive. Harry cringed at the thought of that accusation and Hagrid's half giant genitals dangling in sadness every time he remembered that day.

After the seventh fuck in the broom closet, Draco went to bed in a cheerful mood.  
Harry sat on a chair and listened to his iPod for remainder of the night. Mostly My Chemical Romance, AFI and 30 seconds.

He cried as the first rays of sunshine caressed him trough the hospital window. He was going to AK himself this week, he knew it. But not before he did his last hitman wizard job. He was to preform crucio on and then Avada Kedavra a bloke named Peter Mandelson, muggle Dark Lord, or so he was told. He didn't bother to check the facts. He didn't bother at all these days.

Just as he thought about it, a young mediwitch with wise eyes approached him. She took his hands in her own and said -"There, there, Harry Potter, look into my wise green eyes." -he looked into her eyes,  
"You'll be ok, you gorgeous man, you.", she said, caressing his hand. She left with a whoosh of green robes. Harry cried some more and wished he was Doctor Who. Owning a Tardis would've helped him so much.  
After a while he decided to wake his sleeping lover up with a blow job. That way he'd get him in the mood for some gentle lovemaking. Harry needed to feel safe and loved by his boyfriend more than anything now. He felt so depressed. Like he was dancing tango with a dementor. If there were two things he hated the most, they were dancing and dementors.

He died few days later in Draco's arms. It wasn't a bad thing that, to die peppering kisses on his lover's bare torso, tasting the salt of his skin as white as sugar.  
They had one of their best shags ever that day. Exhaustion was too much for Harry's tender heart though, and he died of sex induced heart attack. Draco fed on him until the bitter end. He was never the one to waste perfectly good blood.

Draco Malfoy died, or, was staked with a stake made of silver coins, by the hand of that mediwitch with wise green eyes. She reckon'd Draco wouldn't want to live in a world without Harry Potter anyway. She was right. He just needed someone to kill him properly, and burn his werempire body.

Eunice Malfoy was raised with her two red haired siblings in a New York orphanage. She wanted to be a Broadway star, but she was too clumsy, and inherited her father's dancing skills. Her brother and sister, Olaf and Skye were always the real stars of the family, what with cute freckles and red hair... They even got adopted. She didn't.

She saved the world, that beautiful girl with Draco's blond hair and Harry's almond shaped green eyes. Her talent and big heart and clumsiness was what saved everyone. And she never knew the passion her parents, Draco and Harry, knew. Neither will anyone else ever. They were special and perfect.  
They were unforgettable.


End file.
